RACES OF VVK
NATIVE RACES * Shadar-Kai ** Found in Verticha Range Mountains areas, usually freerunning and performing risky feats. They come from Shadowfell and have no fear of death because they believe the Raven Queen will just revive them in Shadowfell. * Tortles ** Wanderers. Born along the coastline but then wander around the region, no societies created because of their need to roam. Tortles always return to the beaches where they were born to bring about their kin. * Tritons ** From the Sea of Peace, where they have an underwater kingdom. They come up to do trade with those around Kuhri Village. The Treaty Hall where negotiations are held exists on Kuhri Island. * Shifters ** Found in the north and as possible nomadic tribes in the Valei Plains, the Shifters are typically friendly - unless they've given into their beastly nature. * Gnomes ** Most are friendly toward Outsiders, other than those in the Village of Gnomes. Gnomes native to these lands cluster together in neighborhoods. * Moon Elves ** These elves live in the forests and are generally friendly toward Outsiders and other species, sometimes acting as a bridge between Outsiders and Natives. Some are part of the Wardens of the Woods, but most just operate in their own hidden societies within the forests: Vaess Forest and Nannan Forest. * Firbolg ** A reclusive race that tends to only appear when they need to usher people out of the forests who are threatening to make poor decisions. Their society, hidden by magic, is in the Nannan Forest and very few people have actually been welcome inside. * Dragonborn ** The Dragonborn exist in the Dragonborn Domain and are separated into the Metallic Scales and the Prime Scales, based on the color of their scales. * Kobolds ** Kobolds can be found throughout the region in caves, caverns and dungeons, taking over whatever abandoned natural and unnatural structures they can and turning it into their home. Their mentality has changed very little since their time of serving the dragons and they tend to horde whatever they can find, hoping it will attract a new dragon to become their master. * Other Feyfolk (Dryads, Satyrs, Nymphs, Nereids, Pixies, Sprites, Hags, Redcaps, etc) ** Found throughout the region, the Feyfolk are in forests, rivers, mountains, plains, etc, depending on the type of Feyfolk you find. Those leaning towards evil tend to be from the Unseelie Court, and those who aren't necessarily evil tend to be from the Seelie Court, but most have an affiliation even if they aren't exactly loyal to the cause. * Lycanthropes ** Lycanthropes are typically regular people turned into beasts by a curse associated with the moon. The only major Lycanthrope group exists in the Nannan Forest, relatively peaceful people until the Full Moon comes out. * Vampires ** Vampires are loner-types hailing from Shadowfell, cursed by a bite and turned into evil creatures. They create lairs and spawn and are hard to vanquish unless you're truly prepared. * Drow ** Drow can be found in the Underdark region that is only accessible via the catacombs under the Vargach Hills. They have strong ties to both Shadowfell and the Feywilds. * Gith ** Split into two faction, the Githrezai and the Githyanki, the Gith race were enslaved by Mindflayers from the Underdark before breaking away from their oppressors and making their way to the caverns and caves in the Verticha Range to seek after their own pursuits. * Krinth ** The Krinth are Shadowfell beings who are almost like enslaved warriors, fighting for some unseen force against anything of the light. They rarely make it out of Shadowfell - only able to truly exist in its darkness. * Kenku ** Kenku can be found in the cities, pickpocketing, committing minor crimes and such. They are cursed to wander the ground and have no true society of their own, instead being like a pest of others. Kenku seem to have some origin or connection in Shadowfell, but it is unknown if this is true or not. * Lizardfolk ** A tribe of Lizardfolk exist in the Ssej Wetlands, living a life that would almost be considered "savage" to anyone looking from the outside in. * Aarokocra ** The majority of Aarokocra exist in the mountains of the Verticha Range. Their main society is in Featherhaven, a place of peace where they can rest and raise their young. * Changeling ** Changelings slip through from Shadowfell and infiltrate societies, villages, etc, and create their young in these societies and then leave them, taking those young from their families and leaving them with their Changeling offspring. You never know who is a Changeling unless you seem them in their pale form. * Centaur ** There is only one notable clan of Centaurs - the wild, nomadic clan in the Valei Plains. While this is the only group of Centaurs that people know about, centaurs can be found throughout the region, either as solo travelers or as emissaries from the Feywilds. Once in the Feywilds, Centaurs have complex, noble societies that almost rival the Eladrin. * Eladrin ** The Eladrin do not have any representation in Vorel Vur Korth. The only known societies of Eladrin are in the Feywilds. However, some do end up on the material plane from time to time - some out of curiosity, some out of banishment, or other reasons. Their appearance changes with the seasons, and so does their attitude. Most Outsiders do not treat Eladrin strangers well - believing them to be representative of the wicked ways of the Feywilds. OUTSIDER/NON-NATIVE RACES * Humans * High/Wood Elves * Half-Elves * Half-Orcs * Dwarves * Halflings * Genasi * Goliath * Aasimar * Tieflings * Tabaxi * Orcs * Goblins/Bugbears/HobGoblin * Kalashtar * Warforged Category:Races